The Insanity of Glitch city
by MissingNo
Summary: What happens when 366 crazy pokemon meet four members of the insanest gang ever in the insanest of all the cities in the universe?


Author's note: Hi, dear readers! This is a totally insane fic! My friend Dannichu(who is an author at too!) gave me 20 sentences and they will all be in the fic! Here they are:

1. The bed of doom! 2. Bricks are so fluffy.

3. Is that really bent on world domination? but it's so cute! 4. The rabid clocks are after my blood!

5. Feel the wrath of pie! 6. I'm really a Groudon in disguise.

7. I think my hair's falling out! HELP! 8. Two randoms pair of curtains

9. I am the Narrator. 10. I want a gravestone for my birthday.

11. Let's play on Pokémon Stadium 439!

12. I once went skydiving. But then I realized I didn't have a parachute.

13. Eons suck! 14. Look at me! I can juggle Togepi!

15. To be or not to be... that is the... um.. Line! 16. I am the Lord of the Things!

17. ...there they are, a-standing in a row, big ones, small ones... 18. No, really! We thought it WAS a slice of pie!

19. Presenting my newest invention; the amazing inflatable pin-cushion!

20. Nine Vertical pies!

By the way, all members of the 366 grrrrrreat gang are my caracters and they must not be used without permission. The caracters of the Lair of Insanity and Kadabra belong to Dannichu and I got her permission :) By the way, her fics are grrrrrrrreat! Hope you enjoy my insane fic!

Hi! I am the Narrator. It is nice to meet you all. I'll tell you a very insane story... In a big house in a Goldenrod city lived 366 pokemon. They were all friends and part of a group they called the 366 grrrrrreat gang. The group contained 1 kind of each kind of the first 251 pokemon, plus the 115 new Pokemon who where cloned by Mewtwo. The MissingNo of the gang was our author who was, of course, the leader of the gang.

"I know, I rule!", said MissingNo, the author.

...there they are, a-standing in a row, big ones, small ones... All around a table full of pie for everyone!

"We'll start to eat when I say pie."

Before MissingNo could say any other word, Sonia eated half of the pies on the table. She was, as you probably guessed, the Snorlax of the group. MissingNo glared at her.

"What?", she said, mouthful. "You said pie!"

"DON'T EAT MORE!", the rhino-like MissingNo yelled. "Anyway, 1, 2, 3, pie!"

Lucifer and Omaha, an Onix and a Steelix, eated the rest of the pies.

"CAN'T I MAKE PIES WITHOUT HAVING YOU THREE EATING THEM ALL! Huh... Lucifer, Omaha! Why the heck did you eat that a part of my table?"

"Huh...", hammered Omaha. "We thought it was pie."

"Try to lie better next time."

"No, really!", Lucifer protested. "We thought it WAS a slice of pie!"

"It WAS, and I rrrrrreally insist on the word was, my table!"

All the pokemon looked dissapointed. Just like MissingNo, they all looooved pie. Anyway, the pokemon tried to forget about what happened and continued thier normal activities in the Big Grrrrrreat House (that's how they call the place they live). There was the active Machamp named Manathan, the mad doctor Alsama the Alakazam, the "rock star" Starmie, Starmania and many other you'll get to know soon enough...

"Hey, Manathan!", Starmania told the Machamp. "Look at my band, the "eons rock"! And I'm the singer, Starmania the rock star!"

There was Azulee (Vaporeon) playing triangle, Joltee (Jolteon) playing electric guitar, Flamee (Flareon) playing drum, Kittee (Espeon) playing symbales and Shadee (Umbreon) playing Nintendo 64.

"Ready, band? 1, 2, 3, jam!"

The "eons rock" band played horrible music. All the other pokemon ran away.

"We all liiiiive in a pokemon world!", Starmania sang.

"Ahhhhhhhh!", shouted Jimmy the Houndour. "Run away from the music of dooooooooooom!"

Georgette the Golem was tortured by the music.

"I want a gravestone for my birthday."

"I would rather call that band "eons suck"!", Manathan screamed.

"Eons rock!", Starmania argued.

"Eons suck!"

"Female Machamp sucks!"

"For the love of pie, please stop playing!", Camelia, the Lickitung, pleaded.

The Eons stopped playing, seeing everybody's torture.

"They drive me crrrrrrrrrrrrazy!", MissingNo shouted. "Anaranjado, please teleport them away!"

The orange Hypno used his psychic powers to bring everybody to another place...

"This is... glitch city!"

"Wow...", most of the other Pokemon said.

"Glitch city!", MissingNo exclaimed before running away and playing in the glitch.

"Finally, I'm in peace..."

"Not for long!", MissingNo heard a female voice say.

"Aaaaaaah!"

"I see we're not the only ones who have enough free time to hang out in glitch city!"

"Sianne! Nice to see you! We had lots of fun at Dragonfree's birthday party!" (See Adventures of the Clinically Strange by Dannichu, chapter 3)

"You were scared of me! MWOUHAHA!"

"I didn't knew how insane you were and that's why I kept away.", MissingNo explained after laughing nervously.

"Hey, isn't that MissingNo, Dannichu's friend?", Sarah asked.

"Yep, it's me! By the way, Sarah, are you named after Sarah the Swinub?"

"I think so."

"Then, which of Dannichu's pokemon is named after ME?"

"Because it would be weirdo to call a Pokemon MissingNo!", Sianne joked.

"I mean Claire, my real name!"

"What are you talking about?", Sarah asked.

"It's like Dannichu, her real name is Danielle.", the crazy Raichu explained. "Ah, ok."

"Who are those insane-looking pokemon?", Sianne asked, pointing at Sonia, Omaha and Lucifer.

"They are not insane, they're just stupid. I have (waaaaaaaaaay much) smarter friends..."

"I'm smart!", Sonia exclaimed. "I know Shakespeare! To be or not to be... that is the... um.. Line!"

"Question!", Omaha whispered.

"See?", said MissingNo.

"They're so insane...", responded Sianne. "My friends!"

"You DON'T want to be friends with them!"

"Why not? They're insane!"

"Too much..."

"You can never be too insane."

"Yes, you can. Look at Georgette!"

MissingNo pointed at the Golem, who was lying on bricks.

"Bricks are so fluffy."

"See?"

"I can easily be mader than that!", said the female Raichu.

"Proove it!", Sarah exclaimed.

"I'll be glad to!"

"As long as you don't make pancakes!"

"I thought you'd ask!"

"Pancakes!", MissingNo exclaimed. "Thanks, Sianne, you're a real life-saver! I'm so hungry! I tried to make pies for my gang, but some people ate them all!"

"How can you make pancakes in glitch city?", Sarah asked Sianne.

"I have brought everything I need in this suitcase... I can make cheese, chocolate, pineapple and pixel pancakes!"

"How is making pancakes insane?"

"I am the one who will make the pancakes and I'm insane!"

"Pixel pancakes?", MissingNo thought. "I wonder how it tastes like..."

"But I need help to make pancakes...", Sianne realised. "I know! Nwaaaaaaaachaaaaaaa!"

"What?", the Umbreon asked. "Oh, no... Not pancakes again..."

"Yes, with pixel pancakes in prime!"

"I'll help you only because I have nothing better to do..."

"Grrrrrrrreat!"

"Hey! I'm the one who says that!", MissingNo said.

Meanwhile, in another spot of glitch city where Lullaby the Lapras, Isaac the Tangela and James the Tentacruel.

"Glitch city is awesome!", Isaac exclaimed.

"Yes, very awesome... ", James agreed.

"Hey! I'm stuck, there's pixels all around me!"

"Uh-oh... Guess you'll have to wait after a flying pokemon to save you from! "

"Is there one coming?"

"I don't see any, sorry, pal..."

"Oh, man..."

Meanwhile, with Sianne and Nwacha...

"Sianne, pass me the eggs!"

"Look at me! I can juggle Togepi!"

Sianne was juggling with the Togepi of the 366 grrrrreat gang, Ticute.

"Let me go!", Ticute shouted. "Put me down!"

"Ok."

Sianne threw Ticute down. He fell and he was hurt, there was egg yolk (Ticute's "blood") on the ground.

"Oh, no, what I've done!", Sianne exclaimed.

"Uh-oh...", Nwarcha whispered.

"Now the glitch city floor is dirty!"

"Should you care a bit more about me and a bit less of the floor?", Ticute yelled.

"Nwacha, clean up this mess!", Sianne ordered.

"YOU dropped Ticute, YOU clean the mess!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"What is going on here?", a Charizard asked.

"Hlin!", Sianne screamed.

She and Raichu whistled. Hlin rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess... Sianne played catch with this Togepi and now there's egg blood on the ground."

"Close.", Nwarcha laughed. "She juggled it."

"The poor thing..."

"I... am... dying...", Ticute tried to suffer.

"Poor little one! Let me help you."

Ticute smiled knowing that he would (finally) get attention.

"Your head is covered of yolk, let me take it away."

Hlin started to lick Ticute's head and face.

"Yuk...", Ticute thought. "She's licking my beautiful face!"

"I'm done, cutie."

She hugged the baby Toegpi.

"Let me go... Let me go..."

The female Charizard gently put the egg pokemon on the floor.

"There you go."

"Thank you..."

He ran away!

"So CUTE!"

"Nwacha, let's go back to our pancakes...", Sianne proposed.

"Good idea."

"This time, I'll watch you!", Hlin warned.

"Darn!"

Meanwhile, with Lullaby, Isaac and James...

"Is there one coming?", Isaac asked.

"Not yet...", Lullaby noticed.

"I'm done..."

Meanwhile, in another spot of glitch city, where Alsama the Alakazam was doing a presentation in front of a 100 pokemon audience.

"Alsama, the scientist is here with you today... Presenting my newest invention; the amazing inflatable pin-cushion!"

A Jumpluff named Bob looked puzzled.

"What's the point of inventing that?"

"See for yourself!"

She inflated the pin cushion.

"You use it to play "run away from me"!"

"What is that game?"

As an answer, Alsama threw the ball in Bob's direction. Of course, Bob ran away and all the audience did too!

"Fear me! MWOUHAHA!", Alsama shouted.

"MWOUHAHAHA!", Kadabra replied.

He deflated the pin-cushion.

"My invention...", Alsama cried. "Waaaaaah!"

"MWOUHAHA!"

Then, MissingNo was walking by with Sarah and saw...

"Kadabra!"

"Get rid of him! Get rid of him!", Sarah ordered.

"No, I'm not the real Kadabra, I'm a Groudon and I'm saving these innocent pokemon from that mad doctor!", Kadabra explained.

"Yeah, right..."

"I'm really a Groudon in disguise."

"We'll see about that! Yaaaaaaa!"

She jumped on Kadabra. He threw Sarah away and got out of his disguise. He really was a Groudon.

"Groudon! Wooooow! Heh, sorry, for..."

"It's ok, I forgive you, but you must never do this again."

":Okee..."

Meanwhile, with Sianne and Nwacha...

"Finally my pancakes are ready to be eaten!", Sianne growled proudly.

"Hope... it's... enough... for... 366 pokemon...", Nwacha said, while she was pulling a bag full of pancakes.

"What about Sarah, Hlin, you and me? Won't we eat pancakes?"

"Yes, you eat pancakes... But Sonia, Omaha, Lucifer won't, because MissingNo said they musn't... and I won't... I'm not... hungry..."

"Ok, too bad for you... (shouting) Ahem! ALL THE POKEMON, COME HERE!"

All the pokemon heard Sianne and ran towards Sianne (and the pancakes!)

like mad hungry hippos. Except for Isaac of course, who was still stuck.

"I think my hair's falling out! HELP!"

The shiney Crobat, Rosy, flew over Isaac, took him and dropped him in front of Sianne. The poor Tangela had lost almost all his hair.

"Some pokemon ate my hair..."

"It's not me...", Sonia emitted, mouthful.

MissingNo tied up Sonia, Omaha and Lucifer to pixels so they couldn't move.

"Now, the pancakes are protected from your big mouths!"

"Here are my panckes!", Sianne anounced.

"Yah!", all the other pokemon exclaimed.

"Not fair... I want pancakes...", Lucifer said weakly.

"Hungry...", Omaha agreed.

"Must... eat... more... hair...", Sonia added.

"Huh?", Sianne noticed. "A GROUDON!"

"Yes, I am Groudon, the one and only protector of Glitch City."

"Ah, the protector of... WHAT! Uh-oh..."

"What?"

"I must go! The rabid clocks are after my blood!"

The Raichu ran away.

"Can somebody explain to me?"

"Eh...", tried Nwarcha, nervously. "Sianne did a little, tiny, betty, kinda... mess when she made her pancakes..."

"What? You made Glitch City a mess!"

"Technically, Glitch City is already a mess..."

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! Get out! Get all out of here!"

"Okee...", MissingNo said, scared. "Anaranjado, please telport..."

The Hypno used his attack and realised they were in...

"The Lair of Insanity!"

"Yippee!", Nwacah exclaimed. "Home, sweet home!"

"Oops, I think I forgot the pancakes in Glitch city...", Sianne said.

"What?", MissingNo cried. "Nooooooo... Waaaaaaaaaah!"

"I know! We can make a wish upon a star and we'll get pancakes!"

"I could get PIE?"

"Yes!"

"Yippee!"

"But it's the afternoon! What star can we wish upon?"

Everyone looked at Starmania.

"What? You can't wish upon me! I'm a rock star!"

"Don't worry, Starmania, it won't hurt...", MissingNo said calmly. "I wish upon Starmania to get... pies!"

Nine vertical pies appeared.

"Nine Vertical pies!", MissingNo sang while eating them all.

"Cool!", Sianne exclaimed. "My turn! I wish upon Starmania to get... all the past, present and even future pokemon video games!"

Pokemon video games appeared.

"Yippee!"

"My turn!", Sarah exclaimed. "I wish upon Starmania to get... things!"

Things appeared.

"I am the Lord of the Things!"

"My turn!", shouted Manathan "I wish upon Starmania to get... a million dollars!"

Nothing happened.

"Oh, too bad...", Starmania said, ironicly. "You can only have three wishes..."

"Darn... Can we wish on Flavie, then?"

Flavie, the Staryu hid behind Starmania.

"Nooooo, I don't want them to wish upon me!"

"I think we can't anyway, Flavie is not psychic...", MissingNo explained. "Phew...""

"Let's have fun now!", Sianne decided. "I have a video game for 370 players here! It's Pokémon Stadium 439!"

"Yippee!", MissingNo yelled. "Let's play on Pokémon Stadium 439!"

All the pokemon looked very happy.

"Here, I have 100 Nintendo Gameucbe and 400 controlers. I'm not good in Maths, but I think that's enough for all of us! Hey! It doesn't work! The disc doesn't fit! Spaaaaaaarky!"

"What?", the male Pikachu asked Sianne.

"My game doesn't work!"

"What's that? Pokémon Stadium 439!"

"Yes, I got it when I wished upon Starmania."

"Huh? Anyway, let me see it. Uh-uh... Uh-uh... Ah! I see! Here, it's written: only for Nintendo Gametriangle."

"Darn... I should have wished for the past, present and future game consoles..."

"Waaaaaaaaaah!", MissingNo cried. "By the way, how come we're almost 400 in a house without being overcrowded? Especially with Sonia who's weight... is... Well, is a very large number."

"The bigger, the better.", Sonia said proudly.

"Yeah, right... Anyway, how come?"

"I don't know, but it's sure insane!", Sianne answered. "Eh, that's it! That's insanity! Insaniiiiity!"

All the Pokemon began to run madly in Lair of Insanity.

"What the heck is going on here?", Dannichu asked, entering.

The pokemon suddently stopped to run. MissingNo ran towards Dannichu and hugged her.

"Dannichu! My buddy! Grrrrrrrrrreat!"

"MissingNo! Nice to see you! Huh? What are you doing here? And who are those pokemon?"

"They're my friends, well most of them..."

"What does she mean by that?", Sonia asked stupidly.

"Anyway, I'll introduce them to you! Here's Georgette, Starmania, Rosy..."

"It's ok!", Dannichu said. "I'll get to know thier names! Well, hopefully... Nice to meet you all!"

Some pokemon greeted Dannichu by waving, saying hi and even some hugged her! Or is it Dannichu who hugged them?

"You're soooo cute!", Dannichu told Ticute.

"I know."

"Heh!", Sparky yelled. "Everybody, LISTEN TO ME!"

The Pikachu, who was standing on Lucifer's head so he could be seen by everybody, was using a megaphone to talk.

"I WARN YOU THAT A INTRUDER HAS ARRIVED IN THE LAIR OF INSANITY! BEWAAARE!"

"Uh-oh...", MissingNo worried.

Joselita, the Politoed is probably the most fearful pokemon of the grrrreat gang.

"Aaaaaah! An intruder! Hiiiiiiide! Ruuuuuuun!"

Her boyfriend, Punchito, the Poliwrath, calmed her down.

"Don't be affraid, I will protect you!"

"My hero!"

"Mwouhaha!", the intruder said.

"Oh, no, not Kadabra!", Dannichu exclaimed.

"Yes, it's me, Kadabra and I'm not alone! MWOUHAHA!"

"I hope it's another Groudon in disguise!", Sarah hoped, her fingers crossed.

Two random pairs of curtains appereared behind Kadabra. Then, he made them dissapear to reveal the other intruder!

"Be affraid, be verrrrrry affraid!"

"Don't worry, I AM affraid!", Joselita assured.

The intruder was, the terrible... (censure sound) The secret intruder's name cannot be revealed, BUT I can give you clues... he's president of the most powerful country in the world. The country's initials are USA.

"Pokemon! Like on the Internets(pun intended)!", the secret intruder said.

"Huh, before we start could I get your autograph?", Kadabra asked him.

"Sure, he you go. Here's my 2004-08 program."

"Is that really bent on world domination? but it's so cute!"

"Let me see!", MissingNo screamed.

It was a piece of paper written "Rule te world, Get oil from Irak without caring to Kill innocent people, Get money" on it.

"WE WON'T LET YOU DO THOSE THINGS!"

"Do you think you can stop me?", the intruder said. "WAR IS PEACE, FREEDOM IS SLAVERY, IGNORANCE IS STRENGTH!"

"I can't beleive he read 1984 when he doesn't even know how to prounounce "nuclear" and doesn't know that Internet is NOT plural!"

"1984? I didn't read that book, my vice president did and made me learn these sentences by heart!"

"I should have known..."

Suddently, Sparky saw something was flying over all the pokemon in the Lair of Insanity.

"It's a bird!", he exclaimed.

"It's a plane!", Dannichu thought.

"No, it's Michael (I can't reveal his mysterious family name)!", Sianne corrected. "And Dragonfree!"

"To protect to world from USA domination.", Dragonfree started.

"To unite the UN against your war to an innocent nation!", Michael continued.

"To denounce the evil of cash and power!"

"Kadabra, you smell, have you taken your shower?"

"Dragonfree!"

"Micheal!"

"Team anti-war blasts off at the speed of light!"

"You have to stop the Iraq fight!"

"That's right!", all the other Pokemon agreed.

"We don't want you here, scram!", Michael yelled, kicking his enemy away.

"Same for you, Kadabra!", Dragonfree added, kicking the psychic (or psycho?) Pokemon away. While they were blasting off, the "mysterious" president was saying stupid things, as usual...

"I once went skydiving. But then I realized I didn't have a parachute."

"I have to agree with all the others, you really are ignorant!", Kadabra yelled.

"We're blasting off again!", they both shouted.

Back to the Lair of Insanity...

"You saved us!", thanked all the Pokemon after bowing in front of their two saviors.

"You are welcome, but I must go, I also have to stop a prime minister in a certain country, its initials are UK!", Micheal answered.

"Bye, bye!"

He flew away.

"Wow!", Omaha exclaimed. "I didn't knew humans could fly..."

"I'll go too, goodbye everyone!", Dragonfree said, before flying away too.

Everybody waved at them or said goodbye.

"Phew...", Dannichu said. "What an adventure!"

"Yeah...", MissingNo agreed.

"Now, MissingNo, you know what today is, right?"

"Rrrrrrright! It's Halloween eve!"

"It's her birthday!", Sianne whispered to MissingNo.

"AND, YOUR BIRTHDAY! I knew it! I did not forget! But my dog did eat your gift..."

"Huh?", Dannichu said.

"I mean... SONIA ATE IT!"

"Isaac's hair was Dannichu's gift?", Sonia asked.

"That's why I prepared you a magnificent...", MissingNo hesitated. "Huh... Wonderful... Huh... Amazing... Huh... Fantastic... Huh... Extraordinary... Huh... DANCE PARTY! Everybody, dance!"

She put Pokemon dance mix on her radio.

"Everybody, Hamster dance!", Dannichu exclaimed.

Sparky danced with the female Pikachu named Pikahontas, Sianne danced with Paqueno the male Raichu of the grrreat gang, Sarah danced with Silver the Croconaw, Punchito danced with Joselita, Nico the Nidoking danced with Queenmary the Nidoqueen, it would be too long to name them all...

"Would you dance with me?", Nwacha asked, kneeling in front of Joltee.

"With pleasure.", she answered.

"No fair!", Flamee complained. "I wanted to dance with him!"

"I got a solution to that!", the Umbreon explained. "Sliblings, come here!"

Nwacha's sliblings, Agni, the female Flareon; Onett, the male Espeon; Deanna, the female Vaporeon and Rebecca, the female Jolteon came over. Agni decided to dance with Shadee, Onett chose Flamee, Deanna danced with Azulee and Rebecca danced with Kittee. As you guessed, Flamee and Joltee were females, Kittee, Shadee and Azulee were males. That is a lot of eons :) There's also

Blizzard, the male Snoweon and Vinea, the female Floweon who danced together.

"Have a grrrrrrrreat birthday, Dannichu!", MissingNo told her friend.

"Hmm... With whom should I dance?", Dannichu wondered.

"Tototo would be a grrrrrreat dance partner for you!"

"Who's Tototo?"

"Tototo!", the Totodile who heard his name exclaimed. "I am!"

He danced with energy, just like Ash's Totodile does.

"I'll dance with you!", Dannichu decided.

"Yippee!", Tototo exclaimed.

"I knew you would make grrrrreat partners!", MissingNo said proudly. "Hey, does that mean everybody's has a partner except me? Let's see, we're 366 in the grreat gang, plus Dannichu, Sianne, Sarah, Sparky, Nwacha, Nwacha's sliblings, all the other Lair of Insanity pokemon are not here today... So that means we're 366 + 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 + 4, which is 366 + 5 + 4, which is 366 + 9,

which is 375! I'm not really good in Maths, but I think that's an odd number! I HAVE NO PARTNER! WAAAAAAAH!"

"MWOUHAHAHA!", Kadabra who just arrived shouted. "I'M BAAAAACK!"

"Kadabra, my partner!"

MissingNo was so high on sugar that she decided to dance with the psycho Pokemon.

"I love dancing...", he told MissingNo.

"Whee! You dance verrry well Kadabra!"

"Gift forrr you, MissingNo!"

"But it's not my birthday! It's Dannichu's!"

"Does that mean you don't want this pie?"

"PIE! In that case..."

"Here it is..."

The delighted pokemon opened her mouth and closed her eyes, but when she opened them, the pie had dissapeared!

"I didn't eat your pie!", Sonia exclaimed, mouthful.

"Sonia!", MissingNo screamed. "Feel the wrath of pie!"

She used Sky Attack and made Sonia faint.

"I'm level 100 while Sonia is onyl level 50..."

"You are a grrrrreat dancer, MissingNo, I love you!", Kadabra told her.

"I love you too..."

"What did I hear?", Dannichu said. "MissingNo loves Kadabra!"

"Kadabra, my love!", MissingNo growled. "I will do anything for you!"

"MWOUHAHA! KO all the Pokemon of Lair of Insanity"!

"If that is what you wish..."

"MissingNo, you're sick!", Dannichu yelled. "Tell me you're sick!"

MissingNo was going to used Sky Attack on Dannichu, but Sianne body-slamed her!

"Super Raichu! Yeah, I KOed MissingNo! I rule!"

MissingNo was lying on the ground.

"Oh, no my plan has failed!", Kadabra shouted.

Dannichu kicked Kadabra away and tried to confort her friend.

"MissingNo, stay there, I'll get some max revive."

Later...

"I was dancing and suddently...", MissingNo narrated. "Kadabra used Attract on me! And then, and then..."

"And then I saved you!", Sianne completed. "Super Raichu!"

"Yeah, thanks Sianne! Phew... What a day! Have you enjoyed your birthday dance party, Dannichu? Dannichu? Where are you? Dannichu? Anyway, I was saying..."

"Boo! "

"Ahhhh! A ghost!"

MissingNo ran madly!

"Hey, don't be scared, it's me!", Dannichu laughed, after taking off her white blanket.

"I knew it! I wasn't affraid, I was just... suprised to see your wonderful disguise! "

"Yeah, right... Anyway, happy halloween!"

"Happy halloween!"

"The bed of doom!", Sianne shouted.

"What?", MissingNo said.

"Dannichu's bed is dooooomed!"

"I don't get it."

"Me neither!", Dannichu exclaimed. "That's insanity!"

"Insanity is grrrrrrrrrrrreat!"

Author's note: Hope you like it! Dannichu, have an insane purple with pink spots birthday!


End file.
